Jealousy
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: To get the man you've got to keep him on your toes. Don't sit around and wait for him, show him you've moved on. After all...a little jealousy never hurt anybody. One-Shot. Troyella. For Claudia :


**A/n I was meant to put this up like what a year ago, and I only just finished it today. Yeah I deleted some stories like Vanished is gone and well this is pretty much my only free time till June now so. Enjoy this and please review :) **

**The song is called 'Never felt this way' by Brain Mcknight**

**Dedication: Claudia :) well it's finally here! I'm sorry I took so long and I hope you like it :D See if you noticed the spanish refrence ;) Not that it's hard to miss...**

* * *

**Jealousy**

The dulcet tone of an empty phone line rang tauntingly through Gabriella Montez's ears as she sighed in desperation; her caramel coloured hands twitching with anticipation. She placed the smooth white hands free back to its carrier; the blinking red light still flashing a 0 on her inbox status. The stifling heat of the evening was also not helping as she tried desperately to let air flow between her head and neck. 

It had been 2 weeks since their last date, each morning Gabriella felt herself gently awaken to the birds cheeping through the open French doors, however each morning _he_ was still missing. The soft musky scent of his Ralph Lauren hung bitterly in her en-suite bathroom, the smell lingering on her tongue as she found herself gasping in vast quantities of the heavy aroma. Folded neatly onto the chair were some of the clothes that he had left, his warm stripped sweatshirt still however pressed to Gabriella's skin as it hung from her loose form. Walking slowly into her room, she picked up his large red shirt hugging it to her inhaling the smell as her eyes landed on his somewhat neatly folded underwear, a deep sadness settling in the pit of her stomach all bringing back memories of _him. _

A loud sharp ring shook her from her daze, the sharp ascending tone filling her thoughts with hope as her body shot towards the carrier wishing she had never placed the phone back onto it. 

"Hi"

She chirped, trying desperately to hide the excitement and shear happiness in her voice, the attempt futile as a grin spread from ear to ear, a giggle carefully slipping from her mouth. 

"Gabi? Why are you so excited?"

She felt her heart crash hurriedly around her, falling to the ground plummeting through her body. Her goofy happy grin sliding from her face as Taylor's shrill tweet rung across the line. 

"Oh…Hey Tay, never mind"

A sad look imbedded itself into her eyes as her Hispanic skin appeared to dull in its colour. She could vaguely hear Taylor's plans to 'party down hard' tomorrow night. _All this time we are on the phone __**he**__ could be trying to call. _

"….of course Troy's band are playing so…"

"-Wait what?"

Her heartbeat sped just by the mention of his name, a warm feeling flowing throughout her body. Tucking her long flowing hair behind her ears she listened intently to Taylor's voice, her mind screaming for information. 

"Troy's band their playing tomorrow night"

That same happy grin threatened once again to tug at the corner of her lips as the chance of meeting up with _him_ once again drew tantalizingly closer. Her mind clouded and she could almost hear his soft calming voice and feel the light gentle touch of his skin as he grazed her body with his fingertips, their lips a hairs breadth apart as…

"Gabi? You still there?"

Taylor's familiar voice rang back into her mind cutting shot the vivid image she was having of her and Troy's last encounter but 2 weeks ago, a hot flush flowing through her body as a deep flush settled into her apple shaped cheeks. 

"Oh sorry, sure that sounds good I'll see you there bye"

She hurriedly hung up the phone, breathing in deep relief _now he can call me_. Running out into her room she yanked open her wardrobe, frantically pulling out an assortment of dresses; colour immediately filling her cream bed sheets.

"Blue….pink? No no purple hmm or maybe red"

"Red's for whores"

A shrill scream left Gabriella's lips as she spun round in terror, everything dropping to the floor as she clutched a hand to her heart. Her heartbeat slowing as she recognized the perfectly groomed blonde standing before her.

"Sharpay! Scare the crap out of me why don't you, Pajiera"

She muttered quietly, throwing a filthy look to her temporary roommate. 

"…I don't even want to know what you just said to me. So dresses? What's the occasion?"

A large blush crept to her cheeks once again as she shuffled awkwardly on her toes trying to gage Sharpay's mood before speaking an ounce of truth. 

"Let me guess, Troy? Gabi please I set you guys up I am so over him. Feel free to go as narcotic and stalker-ish as you please."

Raising one of her eyebrows perfectly, she smirked and moved into the room. She herself was clad in a pair of red heels, grey skinny jeans and a fitted white shirt which she completed with a black waistcoat. If their was one thing Sharpay Evans knew, it was fashion. 

"Ok I need help; he hasn't called me in 2 weeks. That's bad isn't it?"

The words flew from her mouth fast and strung together as Gabriella played with her hair nervously, one long strand of curly brown hair wrapped around her tanned index finger.

"I don't know what were you doing last time you saw him?"

Sharpay watched as Gabriella's eyebrows formed a _What do you think?_ Look, the freckles on her nose shining in the afternoon sun.

"Oh…that's not good. If theirs one thing Troy is very _very_ skilled at….it's the bedroom. I mean for the year we dated even when I didn't feel like I would feel a huge---"

"Sharpay! First, not helping, and second…EW!"

Gabriella's deep brown eyes were wide in disgust and worry as they met with Sharpay's more playful brown orbs.

"Ok, first off it isn't just about looking great" 

Sharpay's eyes has now lit up as they began to dance around the room in glee before landing on Gabriella's little black phonebook. Gabi eyed her cautiously, curiosity etched comically onto her face.

"It's not?"

An evil smile had now slipped onto the blondes face as the cogs in her brain began to turn, a plan being formulated hurriedly. 

"Oh my poor Gabi have you not heard the saying? A little jealousy never hurt anybody."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay had spent the majority of the morning grooming Gabriella on the basic night life etiquette she would need to seduce Troy. She had spent one hour twisting her slim slender body into a number of sexy poses and having Gabriella copy them until she collapsed on the floor, her body sore. For 2 hours she had briefed her on premium flirting and taken her into town to test her on some poor unsuspecting victims. However Sharpay Evans's biggest challenge was the 3 gruelling hours it took to teach Gabriella just how to act when Troy's band was onstage. 

The afternoon was spent dressing Gabi up to look like a sexy, single party goer out for a night of fun and well they both had to admit, she had done pretty well. 

Tanned silky legs stepped out from the taxi, a black boot appearing into the chilly Friday night air. Gabriella walking into the club hand in hand with Taylor and Sharpay, she was dressed in a pair of grey hot pants and a low cut black top, a small brown beaded shrug worn over it with a silver heart necklace completing the outfit. Silver hoops peaked from behind her long straightened hair, smoky black eyeliner drawn across her exotic eyes, her think black lashes fluttering as she took in her surroundings; licking her plump strawberry flavoured lips; the gloss shining enticingly under the frenzied lighting. 

"Troy's band is not on for 10 minutes, just enough time for you to get into it."

Sharpay whispered from behind her, she was dressed in a short denim mini with black footless tights and a tight clingy coral off the shoulder. Her hair was pinned up in loose curls that fell about her shoulders, a seductive look that accentuated her best features placed upon her face. Taylor looked between the two friends, slightly confused; she wore a long yellow patterned dress top with black leggings and some yellow flats, a long silver bird necklace hitting her stomach lightly. 

"Ok girls lets work it"

Gabriella cried grabbing Sharpay's hands and dragging them onto the dance floor. _The Way I are _began blaring through the sound system, lights of every colour blue, green, pink, yellow all blending with each other to make an array of bright colours that bounced off the stage curtain. 

10 minutes later and Gabriella had already danced with about 5 or 6 men, a soft smile graced her lips as she sipped lightly on her red bull and vodka. She watched as Sharpay continued flirting with the barman, a loud voice coming up over the loudspeaker. 

"And now tonight's entertainment, please welcome Compound Theory"

Thunderous applause rang throughout the hot sticky club, Sharpay immediately moving over to Gabriella. 

"Ok, remember what I told you? Now be sexy"

She gave her a light nudge off the bar, quickly stealing her drink from under Gabriella's nose as she watched the curtains lift, Troy's piercing blue eyes hurriedly scanning the dance floor and sending Sharpay a small smile as their eyes locked. He went back to searching the crowd, a look of worry in his molten cerulean blues. _Taylor spoke to Chad then. _Sharpay looked over to Gabriella, a smile coming to the blonde's lips as she watched her best friend putting a few basic moves onto a fairly tall guy with spiked black hair and mysterious grey pools that sent shivers down her spine. 

"Hi everyone, you having a good time tonight?"

A series of cheers echoed around the club, but Gabriella seemed to pay no notice, the guy's hands now gravitating towards her hips, a very satisfied smirk on his lips. Troy started to announce the bands last name when his voice snagged in disbelief. Sharpay's head shot up from the twin in the corner, winking at her in approval. Troy was staring straight at Gabriella, his features twisted into a painfully heartbroken stare. 

"A pretty girl like you and nobody to dance with?"

Suddenly Sharpay was met with fierce green eyes and tousled dirty blonde hair. 

"Well looks like you might just be her saviour"

There hands moulded together as he carefully led her to the middle of the dance floor, a goofy grin, hitting his muscular features. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The band was entering into their last song and Troy didn't know how much more he could take tonight. So far the only thing he had been able to see was the girl of his dreams pressing her perfectly tanned goddess like body against many different men who were all obviously not good enough for her. Sweat was dripping from his hairline as he mentally smacked himself for not calling her, for trying to play Chad's stupid game of 'make her come to you.' His singing was also struggling to perform tonight, from the corner of his eyes he could see Chad's crazy hair shaking in disappointment from behind the drums, or Kelsi furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as she effortlessly played her parts on the keyboard. Turning his head briefly he saw Zeke shaking his head at him in disappointment, hating the fact that he had been forced to break into new guitar solo's when Troy had momentarily lost his words, entranced by the way the Latina girl moved her hips so effortlessly to the rhythm of their music. The starting beat of their final song 'Never felt this way' began to play and Troy tried his hardest to block the image of Gabriella and Ryan Evans from his mind. 

_There will never come a day  
You'll ever hear me say  
That I want and need to be without you.  
I want to give my all.  
Baby, just hold me.  
Simply control me.  
'Cuz your arms, they keep away the loneliness. _

_  
When I look into your eyes  
Then I realize  
That all I need is you in my life.  
All I need is you in my life.  
'Cuz I've never felt this way about lovin'.  
Never felt so good. _

Gabriella smirked as he heard the sadness and distress lodged in the back of Troy's throat, Ryan's hands wrapped protectively around her waist as she swayed into him, her hips matching the beat fluently.

"We have to kiss"

Ryan hissed into her ear quietly all the while making sure Troy's eyes were on theirs as his hands ran across her flat stomach, a light blue fedora perching delicately on his soft blonde hair. 

"What!"

Gabriella tried to keep the smile to her face, an unsettling feeling filling her, Ryan was like her brother, and it was weird. 

"It's the end of the plan, do you want Troy or don't you?"

"But…but you're like my brother"

She reasoned, the look of pure disgust now becoming even harder to disguise. 

"Well…incest is best"

_Never felt this way about lovin'  
It feels so good.  
How it takes my breath,  
Starts a pounding in my chest,  
Makes me weak, when I think about you.  
Makes me wanna give my all,  
Life wouldn't mean a thing.  
Not a happy song to sing,  
Just emptiness if I had to live without you. _

The final instrumental solo began as Ryan and Gabriella moved their bodies closer to each other, the game now in full swing. Ryan's hands ran up and down her body, as Gabriella began to twist and shape her body into the poses she had been taught by Sharpay, a small almost unreadable smirk gracing her lips. _This feels so wrong. _The apprehensiveness of the kiss was beginning to mount as they could hear the song coming to a close. Turning to face Ryan she felt like pulling away, running and just hoping Troy got the message; when a large gulp echoed around the club from the microphone to the dance floor. _To hell with stopping now._

_When I look into your eyes  
Then I realize  
That all I need is you in my life.  
All I need is you in my life.  
'Cuz I've never felt this way about lovin'.  
Never felt so good  
'Cuz I've never felt this way about lovin', darlin'  
Never felt so good.  
Never felt this way about lovin'  
It feels so good. woo! _

The final cords of the guitar rung out throughout the night club as Gabriella leaned in, their lips a breadth apart as they both felt the warmth from each others breaths, just as the music faded into the background their lips met, a feeling of betrayal and repugnancy running through their veins. All this was forgotten however as a sharp gasp rung throughout the club where Troy stood frozen with shock, gazing at the couple with lost hurtful eyes as the curtains dropped; the cheers and screams of the adoring clubbers faded into the background as a single solitary tear slipped from his crystal blue eyes. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning round to open her eyes, Gabriella Montez was once again met by bright sunlight and the disheartening sight of an empty bed. Sighing she pulled the sheets from her body and dragged herself to her shower. Stepping in, she felt relieved as the warm flowing water cascaded unevenly down her body washing away the impurities of last night and the sordid kiss with Ryan. Dressing herself, she made her way downstairs and revelled in the joys of a warm cup of coffee bringing her back into the world of the living. Hugging the cup to her chest she looked towards her answering machine, frowning as she glanced at her watch. 

"10am and I have 14 messages?"

One by one she listened to the calls, each one from a seemingly more and more distressed Troy Bolton, asking about last night and begging for another chance with her. Smiling lightly she let a giggle escape her lips as she heard what she thought was a small sob ring clearly across the line as well as a list of the reasons why he was a complete and total jackass for not calling. _Well I can't argue there. _Placing her cup to the side she grinned. Sharpay was right; a little bit of jealousy never hurt anybody. 

* * *

**A/n please review guys! I think the end was better because the stuff at the beginning I wrote ages ago and I don't know if I'm impressed. I've been writing a Troyella story, how many of you would read it if I post it? It wouldn't be till June however but still. **


End file.
